Magi x Various
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: Just a little somethings that I found in some files of a rusty USB key. I don't know what I'm doing posting them on this website but ey, you don't need to read it if you don't like it. Rated M for some maybe smut. Maybe.
1. Introduction : Judal

Cht.0 – Introduction (JudalxReader)

You were born a normal citizen of Balbadd. You weren't rich, but you weren't too poor either. Although you lost your magician mother early, your father, your older brother and you were still happy. But after an accident, everything you had slipped away from your hands.  
>Your father started working himself too hard, pushing himself too far every single day. Your brother was working too. But you, the youngest and the clueless one, you couldn't do anything.<p>

Even though it wasn't your fault, you still blamed yourself. You wondered about what you could do, and, in your moment of darkness a boy came to talk to you, noticing how glum you seemed every day.  
>You started talking with him, and after a while you became his friend. He introduced you to some other kids in the slums, and your days started getting brighter. He helped you find solutions to your problems, even though they weren't always the brightest.<br>His mother treated you as her own child, even though you clearly weren't. She was one of the kindest, warmest people you've ever met. You never understood why but whenever you came close to those two your heart would flutter and you'd feel warm. Like there was something around them.

One day, your father had to stop working. He pushed himself too far, and had caught an illness.  
>Being of an age where you could work, naturally, you started working as well. Your father was against it, but you had no choice but to ignore his words and take on a job.<br>You worked as a prostitute in a brothel, with a half of your face always hidden by a mask. You gained almost twice more than your brother did with his work since you were a young virgin. With that kind of cash, you were able to help your brother and your father survive.

But, eventually, you had to lose even more than what you had already lost.

Your friendship with the two kids from the slums was torn apart. And soon after that, your father died. Neither you or your brother were even there with him as he breathed his last breath. You came both came home to a cold, lifeless body.

The last thing on this earth left to you was now your brother; who had also, in turn, caught a disease.  
>A corrupted king had taken the throne, and everything around you was slowly dying. The slums were getting bigger. There were less and less resources for the people. Your brother's condition was getting worse and worse, and you were afraid that he was going to share the same fate as another girl with the same disease. The little sister of a friend that was even poorer than you.<p>

You started working more and more, in many different brothels, under many different names, under many different masks.  
>As you came home one night, tired and drained of any kind of energy, you failed to notice a figure following you home.<br>That night, you were almost robbed and raped for free. If it wasn't for your brother defending you, he would've gotten everything he wanted. Although being weak because of obvious reasons, a too violent hit to the head ended your brother's life.  
>Out of fear, horror and anger, you grabbed a weapon and brutally murdered the man. Your shaking figure cried for the rest of the night.<p>

Weeks later, an oddly-dressed magician came to you. He claimed you as his own property and demanded you to follow him.  
>He had this air of dark coldness around him, unlike any you've ever encountered before. It sent shivers down your spine.<br>You refused, but the magician refused your refusal and took you with him anyways.

Today, you work with this magician, Judal, who's actually one of the three magi in this world, for a secret organization that works in the shadows of the world.

(◉Θ◉)

Note; Sad stories are fun, aren't they?

I haven't written anything in forever , and I found this in my old files recently and well... On fanfiction it goes, I guess! I remember scribbling a note about these MagixReader stories that every single 'reader' that the character was interacting with with was different. So the back story above, that's sort of an introduction, is only for the JudalxReader fics. I think I have more Reader fics but with other characters. Somewhere.  
>Anyhoo thank you very much for reading.<p> 


	2. Judal - cht1

"Even if they were with Al-thamen, you didn't have to kill them!" Ja'far said to you, upset that they'd now lost a way to gain more information. He glared at you for a few seconds, but then sighed and let it go. He couldn't stay mad at a child like you for too long. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt that you both had something similar, which was why he couldn't keep himself from having a soft spot when it came to you, even if it had been only a few weeks, almost a month, since you came to Sindria on behalf of Kou.

He remembered the way you glared at everything the day you arrived. Everything was so different to you, and if it wasn't for him and Sinbad being unafraid to approach you, you probably would've stayed the same. You felt hostile against everyone here because of what you've heard from Judal, your teacher back at Kou. Being the nothing you are from the slums, you never expected to be anywhere near him or any other member of the high part of society, let alone have a mission that included sailing to another country. You thought you were going to die with nothing, because you were never going to leave the wretched place. But he came along, and saw you in the streets of Balbadd, deeming you a worthy apprentice. What did he even mean by apprentice anyway? It's not like you can see rukh, so you're most definitely not a magician. Although, your brother and mother was, and maybe Judal noticed as soon as his crimson eyes looked your way for the first time.

"Well, at least that's one threat aside." the general said beside you, putting your thoughts back in line.

You nod as you picked up the dolls. Although they disintegrated in your hands, leaving nothing but black dust, that also disappeared soon later. You watched them fade away slowly one by one with empty eyes.

'You didn't really kill them.' You try thinking to yourself. 'No blood was shed, they were just puppets. Don't let it get to you. This is no different than that time.'

"Let's go back, (Y/N)." Ja'far said, joining his hands together under his sleeves. "Sinbad is probably waiting for us."

"Right." You say, walking behind him.

"Ah, welcome back, (Y/N)!" a familiar voice says across the hall.

It was Aladdin, the blue-haired magi that was currently staying here with two of his other friends, one of them being Prince Alibaba, another member of high society you most definetly never thought you were going to see again.

"Hello, Aladdin." You say, bowing down to him slightly.

His face flushed as he waved his hands. "N-no need to bow! I'm not an important person or anything..!"

'Not an important person' he says. That's very funny. It should be only natural to want to pay your respects to—

_Solomon's incarnation_

Yeah, exactly, Solomon's—Wait what.

You got up suddenly, turning around with your eye darting all over. What the hell was that?

"Uhm, are you alright?" Aladdin asks, worry quickly spreading over his face.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry.. I just thought I heard something." You say, turning back to him. "Maybe the weather is getting to me."

"The weather? It hasn't been too hot or too cold though…"

"No, I meant that it changes when the night comes down." You rephrased. "It may as well be because I'm not used to it."

"Oh right, you came from Balbadd after all."

"How do you know that?" you said, surprised.  
>Aladdin giggled to your widened eyes, it was rare to see your collected self express anything at all.<p>

"Alibaba-kun told me."

"He… He did?"

Aladdin's smile seemed to grow brighter. As if he was having fun bringing out emotions from you with his simple, yet strong words. "He remembers you from the slums."

Your eyes widened again. He remembers you? Even though you've changed so much? You were pretty sure that he didn't remember you though… No wait.. He did seem pretty tense when he greeted you on the first day you arrived here, along his friends.

"He said you had a brother too, that got along well with his mother." Aladdin continued, suddenly bringing a memory up. Your hand clenched to the mention of your sibling, your teeth as well, but the little magi didn't notice, and kept talking.

Eventually, he drifted off to another subject, one where you just had to listen and nod from time to time. You didn't really remember what he said, you just glanced his way occasionally to make it as if you were listening. You bid him good night as you excused yourself to your room, as you noticed that it was getting late.

As you closed the door, you let out a sigh, falling to your knees. No one's mentioned your brother in forever, so that caught you off guard. Like a spear in the heart or whatever people say that's poetic and that reflects what can be tragic, heart-throbbing, and yet beautifully nostalgic at the same time. You lower your head, bangs that were pushed back behind you ear a little while ago falling down and caressing your cheeks softly. You closed your eyes, letting your head fall on the door. You heard a little internal bang, you figured that it wasn't much, and let your consciousness slip from you. Until something came to break you out of your trance again.

"What are you doing, lazing around on the floor like that?" a voice calls behind you, grabbing you by the waist and lifting you up. "I know I've taught you to at least sleep properly on a bed."

"J-Judal-sama!" you let out in a small voice, surprised to see him here. Although your surprise was quickly overwhelmed by worry. He spun you around, watching your surprised face with satisfaction. Aladdin wasn't the only one to seem satisfied when an emotion was shown from you it seems.

"What are you doing here?" you asked in a loud whisper. "If anyone saw you they'd-!"

"They'd understand because I'm also from Kou, and to not start an all out war they can't do anything to me." He said cutting you off. "Relax. If I actually walked in here on any other kind of business I'd do it by the front door, with fireworks and a fuck ton of black rukh." He grinned to you.

"Right." You say, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow, even though his dumb humor always managed to pull on the sides of your mouth. "And you didn't do that tonight because..?"

"Because it's too much work." He says, dragging you over to the bed, making you sit between his legs. "Big people like me need their own time, yknow?"

"Sure, sure. Not let me go." You say, putting a hand on the multiple gold bracelets he had around his wrist. He had one arm around your waist, the other around your neck, pulling you closer by the second, his head slowly going down to your shoulder.

"I don't feel like it."

"What do you mean you don't feel like it? Let me go, Judal-sama." You said again, slapping his arm lightly.  
>"Mmmmmhh.."<p>

You sigh, and then let your hand fall on your now lifted knees. His legs were folded around you, so it's not like you could be in another position anyways.  
>He feel his hair on your neck, his forehead hidden somewhere with the rest of his face.<br>"You still haven't answered me, Judal-sama." You say, a little softer. Maybe he's tired? It takes a while to come here by boat, and if he teleported himself here it must've tired him. But why go through all that trouble? What was there that was something so important that Judal, the procrastinating, complaining, extremely lazy magi had to tire himself for?  
>"Mmh?"<br>"Why did you come here tonight?"

"I was bored…." He whines to your neck, his head turning. The bridge of his nose came to touch your skin, which sent you a shiver down your spine. You almost flinched, but you managed to just lift your shoulders slightly to the surprise.  
>"Oh?" he hums out, his eyes suddenly sparkling.<p>

_Shit._

He rubs his nose against your neck again, making you squirm in his embrace. Your face burns up, and you bite your lip to contain yourself. You try to fight yourself away from him, but the legs closing around yours aren't helping at all. No matter how you moved, it only seemed to make things worse but you couldn't help it.  
>With the arm around your waist, he manages to poke your side which makes you flinch to the side, only making his face collide harder with your neck. You let out a muffled laughter which makes him pull away in victory.<br>He grins down at you, still refusing to let you go.  
>"Oh, you were biting your lips." He says, a little disappointed.<p>

"J-just let me go, please." You say, flustered and embarrassed.  
>He laughs. "No way, this is hilarious."<br>He hugs you tighter and tries to bury his face in your neck again, but your arms stop him before he can make it.  
>"Answer me first.. Judal-sama."<br>"I phold fhou, phi was boredddddd." You remove your hands from his face to let him continue.  
>"It's no fun when you're not there to torture someone (with me to watch, of course) or I can't mess with you."<br>"What are you, a kid missing his toy?" you snap at him, before sighing and relaxing suddenly onto his chest. Oh right, you were tired…

He laughed, but sighed as well, his grip on you loosening and becoming gentle.  
>"Maybe. You don't know." He grinned.<br>Your legs unfolded, stretching out and dropping on his lap. "Whatever. You can't travel to another country and tire yourself out because you're bored, Judal."

"Says the one who's falling asleep."

"I'm not." You say, even though your eyes were closed.  
>You hated how you always let your guard down when you were with this man. It irritated you to no end. Why did he have to be so warm to you? Why did he bother looking your way that day? Why did he say he'd take you in? Just.. Why'd he have to choose you?<p>

You managed to open your eyes, glancing up to him.  
>"What?" he says, looking back down at you.<br>"Are you staying here for tonight?"

"Yeah. Why?"  
>You shift your head inwards to him, your face breathing in the scent of the white fabric he always wore.<br>"Just wanted to know."  
>"Hey I just got here, I can't leave just yet."<br>"Says the one that traveled all the way here to destroy the barrier, give a fake moving speech and leave."  
>"Shut up." He said, poking your side.<br>"Ah-"  
>Hr grins down to you, the spark returning in his eyes and telling you of how doomed you were. Your eyes widened in horror.<br>"N-no.. Judal- s-sama.. St- Aaaah!"

He flipped over on top of you, poking your sides and burying his face onto your neck again. Tired and unprepared for this, you burst out in laughter as you squirmed around under him. Your legs shot up, but were held down by his pants. (They're so puffy and huge, you wonder why you don't cut the people you see wearing them sometimes. Like, how do you even wear those? How do they work?)

He pulled back eventually to look at you, seeing you laugh for the first time ever since he took you in. If he'd known about you being ticklish earlier, he'd be doing it so much more often.  
>After a short while, his body crashed on yours, your laughter stopped by a grunt.<br>"J-Judal-sama, you're heavy."  
>"Bear with it."<br>"B-but I can't breathe.."

"Mmmmmpphh.."  
>You tried lifting his body over yours, but he'd fall back down and only hurt your binded chest even more, earning a groan from you.<br>"That's what you get." He said, his face buried in the pillow below your heads. You couldn't see his face, but you were sure that he was grinning again.

After two seconds, he turned to your side, leaving an arm under and over your waist as he stared at you. You stared back, wanting to say something, but he beat you to it.

"Is your cover okay?"

Your mouth closed to the question.  
>Right. You were here on the behalf of those damn geezers from Al-thamen. And of Kou, but now that Gyokuen is the emperor it's pretty much ruled by that shitty organization. You needed information on Sinbad, and his generals. But mostly, you needed to know more about the trio of Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana, before they become anymore of a stronger threat to the organisation's plans.<p>

"It's fine. Don't worry about that."

"Are you sure? Because I saw that you were pretty friendly with the little chibi." He grinned.  
>Unsure of if he was saying that for fun, or if he was actually mocking you, or for something else, you simply lifted an eyebrow.<br>"I have to, I don't have a choice."

"Mh."  
>he shrugged and hugged you closer, like you were the life-sized pillow he usually sleeps with. He used to this often, when you a smaller child (and he was more immature than he was now) but for some reason he suddenly stopped.<br>It's been a while, but you didn't hate it. His embrace was as warm as your remember it.  
>"Hey.."<br>Responding to his voice, you open your eyes slowly, his red orbs meeting yours.  
>"You're coming back to Kou soon, right?"<br>"I should… Or at least.. That's what I heard the plan was…" you mumble softly, your eyelids deciding to weight 1390847391 pounds.  
>"Oh wow, that's convincing." He chuckled softly, before throwing a blanket over both your bodies.<p>

(◉Θ◉)

Oh my lord this was longer than in my memory.  
>Thank you for reading the first JudalxReader chapter.<p> 


	3. Judal - cht2

Locking the door to your room, you frantically look around for the gold bracelet that Judal gave you. You know you left it in the drawer somewhere, but you couldn't find it. It was something that he left you in case your cover was blown before you left Sindria. Unfortunately, that's what happened; and you have no idea how they found out. You would want to know how they figured out you were working for Al-thamen, but getting out of this kingdom alive was a little more important right now.

"Looking for this?"

A voice alerted you from the window. It was Ja'far, with the object you were looking for spinning around his index.  
>You glared at him, slowly reaching for the dagger that was to the side of your thigh. He noticed this, and attacked you before you had a chance to pull your weapon out, hurting your arm as you dodged.<br>You cursed under your breath, stumbling across the floor.  
>Your body was too weak from your fight with the other generals, and you considered yourself lucky that Sinbad wasn't there to help them.<p>

You kicked your door open and dashed away in the palace, jumping about the rooftops. Ja'far had no problem keeping up with you, but you stopped in your tracks as soon as you felt overwhelming warmth from in front of you.

"Tch."

You were about to switch directions but a dagger hit you on the shoulder, tipping you from the branch you were from. He could've easily killed you or immobilized you numerous times now, but that soft spot was currently working wonders. Kind of. Probably.

Falling harshly on the a nearby roof, you tried getting up but found yourself paralyzed by the sight of Sinbad in one of his full body Dijnn equip form. He wasted no time and pinned you to the ground, looking at you straight in the eye. Your widened, in horror of the trauma flashing back to your brain.

"(Y/N), please, we don't have to fight!" he pleaded to you, as Ja'far stepped down to you.

_No…_

"We don't have to clash our swords. I don't want to hurt you. No, I won't hurt you. I refuse to. So please.."  
>He unequipped his djinn, but that made no difference in your eyes. Thoughts and images of the past were dashing back to you, and you had no way of stopping them. The scenery started forming around you, without you wanting it to. The feeling of the ground below your head, the smell, the air, the furniture, everything. It was all coming back.<p>

_No.. No, no, no… Get off me.._

Tears started forming at the side of your eyes, blurring your vision. You couldn't even tell who was above you anymore and it only made it worse.  
>You desperately and weakly tried to wiggle free, probably aggravating your wounds in the process.<p>

"No.. Let me go…" you let out in a small voice between your teeth, barely hearing yourself.

It wasn't Sinbad above you anymore. It was _him_. It was the old man you killed that night in an insane frenzy with whatever you had in your hand. You weren't in Sindria anymore, no, your mind had somehow teleported you back to Balbadd's slums.

Seeing once more what you went through that night and feeling it all over again, you reverted back to your old self.  
>Sinbad stuttered your name quietly, seeming worried and surprised at your sudden change of behavior. Ja'far turned away, at a lost to what to do. Tears ran freely down to the side of your face, your smeared vision clearly making everything resemble what was around you when <em>it<em> happened.

"No.. I don't want this…" you weep out, closing your eyes. No matter how much it hurt, you still kept trying to pry yourself out of Sinbad's grip. "Big brother…"

Suddenly, a rain of sharp icicles poured down. Ja'far quickly scanned the sky, arming himself as he identified the threat.  
>Sinbad, whom had leapt away from the icy spears, clutched your wrists as he hissed his name.<br>"Judal…"

Your fruitless prying stopped at the sound of his name. Did he come for you?  
>You look up at him and see him floating there, his wand in hand. His dark glare went from Ja'far, to Sinbad, and then to you, the frail being that was enveloped by the King of the Seven Seas' Alliance. He saw the wounds, the blood, the ripped clothes and the swollen eyes, but he also sensed his bracelet, that he left in your care, to be in someone else's pockets.<p>

"Oi, oi, Sinbad, what are you doing with your hands on my stuff?" he let out, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"What are you doing here, Judal? This doesn't concern you." The King answered, the relentless grip on your wrists refusing to loosen.

"No, I'm afraid it does." The magi snapped back, floating down. "See, that's mine. And I need it back."

You were about to call his name, but the vibe you felt from him felt.. A little odd. You were used to a cold darkness from Judal, but right now.. It was much more intense than you've ever felt it. You could almost hear the rukh around him whisper their resentements.

"So if you don't mind, I'm going to be taking back what's rightfully mine now."

"I'm not letting you—"

"Just shut up and give me (Y/N)." he said, cutting him off and increasing the severity of his tone. "And maybe, I won't feel like destroying your entire country."

To his words, Sinbad knew that he was more on edge than usually. He didn't know why though. Judal's always irritated by something, but this seemed to be bothering him on another level, whatever it was.  
>Again, you wanted to call out his name, but a thought stopped you in your tracks.<p>

Why was he here?

He couldn't really have come for you, now that you think about it. You were simply another pawn on Al-Thamen's board. There's no way that they'd send Judal after you.

Remembering what he said when he came to 'check up' on you once, maybe he was here on another kind of business, and he was picking you up because the organization still needed you for something. Not that you want a promotion from them, really.

Your head dropped, tears coming back for another round.  
>Was it because you fucked up? Because they discovered that you worked for Al-Thamen and he was pissed that you failed so bad you needed him to come and get you while he needed to do something else? Something that was much more important, by the vibe you were getting from him.<p>

"Why are you really here, Judal?" Sinbad asked him, noticing you sulking down, and loosening his grip around you a little.

The black-haired magi scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Look Sinbad, I don't give a shit why you think I'm here, because honeslty I don't give a shit about what you think most of the time. I just do what I want. I think you know that."

With the wave of one arm, a violent wind started swirling below you, sending your body upwards.  
>"And right now, I want her back. So I'll be taking her, thank you."<p>

Ja'far attacked him uselessly, his barrier deflecting his daggers. He then glanced at you, who was being held back by Sinbad. He saw the rukh around you and level the magnitude of the wind tenfold in a heartbeat. Sinbad finally let go, letting your body fly towards the sky.

You flew upwards, Judal stopping your movement and joining you almost instantly. He grabbed you bridal style before letting gravity get a hold of you, staring at you and exanimating your current state. Reacting a little late, your nerves decided to break on you as you hugged him, apologies coming out from your without filter in a squeaky voice.

"Judal-sama.. I'm sorry… I messed up.. I'm so sorry.."

He's never seen you cry before, so he didn't know what to do exactly.  
>He let your legs fall down still keeping you close to him with his other arm around you waist. There was nothing below you, but he was holding you so tight that there was no way you'd slip from him.<p>

"I'm sorry.. I failed the mission…"

"Don't cry. You'll get my clothes wet." He sighed, lifting his wand-holding hand to your head. Feeling the darkness around you subdue a little bit, you managed to loosen your grip on him slightly and mutter out another squeaky "Sorry" before closing your mouth.

"Judal!" Sinbad yelled from below.

Your body flinched to the sound of his voice, and the black-haired magi felt that. The rukh that was slowly calming down around him started swirling about violently again, as your arms clenched around him once more.

"(Y/N) belongs here, Judal!" he said, holding a hand to his chest. "Leave her here!"

Judal snickered in answer. "Really? You're gonna pull that kind of bullshit on me? She my property, Sinbad. That's what she's always been. And, you're seeing as much blood as I am, right?"

You noticed the general's expression as you quietly glanced over your shoulder. Ja'far received a spear of guilt as he heard those words. Even though he wasn't the only one who had hurt you. He didn't really want to do it, but there wasn't any other choice. It's not like you were going to slow down and have tea with them. You felt a little bad for pushing them that far but… Maybe if you told Judal about how you got them to wreck the castle a bit he'll praise you.

"I think that her wounds are enough proof to know she's not welcome here." Judal finished, your hand clutching even harder at the white fabric he wore around his shoulders.

"She's not an object, Judal! She should—"

"When did I say she was an object? I just said that she belonged to me."

While they were arguing, you had time to calm down and recollect yourself. Your grip around Judal loosened, your heart pace and breathing slowing down, becoming more normal.

"She's mine. And I do what I want with what's mine. Simple as that." He finished, leaving Sinbad with no response. He was probably debating whether he should equip himself with one of his dijnns to try and snatch you away from Judal or not, and you were most definitely not going to stay is he does decides to do so.

"Judal-sama.." you called out softly.

"What." He glanced down to you for a second, before returning to Sinbad and Ja'far.

You turned your head to him, burying it in the fabric you were just weeping in. "Let's go home."

The arm around you became less aggressive as a silence passed by. The rukh settled down, along with the magi. His darkness wasn't so intense now.

"Alright, fine." He let out before waving his wand, flying away before Sinbad or Ja'far could try to catch you. Looks like he's letting you go for this time. Probably because you were a mere pawn of the organization. Not like having you as prisoner would be beneficent for them in any way, really.

(◉Θ◉)

Welp, this one is a little shorter.  
>Thanks for reading this far. And if you have it means that the website's let me write my stories in 2nd person's POV, which is cool.<p> 


	4. Introduction : Alibaba

You are a normal citizen of Balbadd. A little lot richer than most people, but not enough to call yourself and your family nobility.

Your mother is a magician, which is the only reason you're more fortunate than most people. She wasn't the most powerful, since of her already weak health, but she was wise. Rash, but wise. It's weird to say it, but you saw her that way. Wise because she'd always be the one to give advice to people, but rash because as soon as something happened to someone, she'd rush to help without thinking of what would happen to her. And that's why she died, actually.

A child was on the verge to die, and she used up all of her strength to save it.

That child was you.

Your mother died when you were born, and all your life you've been the cause of the death of a great, kind and wise magician to the common citizens around you.

Your family was shunned away to the slums, where you learned to work as a prostitute in brothels as soon as you could work, that being at the age of 10. Before that, it was your sister that took care of you. She worked in a brothel as well, and was the only reason you were never hungry. Not that you ate much in the first place anyway though. She served as your mother figure, her and another woman that worked with her. Whenever you came close to her, you'd feel a kind and warm vibe from her. You assumed that it was that kind of feeling mothers gave off, but then you soon noticed that that wasn't the case. Some mothers, or 'women with children' from the slums didn't give off a warm vibe like that prostitute that became you and your sister's workmate. You learned much about her, like how she had a son around your age, and how she used to work at the royal palace before ending up here. And that her name was Anise. Somehow, you felt as if you could come to this person about anything. Your sister felt that way too, and explained your family's story to her in exchange for meeting her son.

"You talk about him all the time, so I'd love to meet him!" your sister beamed, winking to you. "Maybe it would be a good opportunity for (Y/N) to get some friends too."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Anise smiled back brightly before turning to you. "Would you like to meet him? He's a very nice boy."

A little shy, but curious, you blushed and nod.

And that was how you first met Alibaba Saluja. You didn't know how to behave around children your age, so you just stood in a corner and occupied yourself while he played with other kids from the slums.

"(Y/N)!" he called out to you. "Come on, let's play together!"

"Yeah, it's no fun unless we all play together!" another boy said beside him. They seemed close, judging by the way the smilled at each other.

"Play?" you said, confused. "What's that?"

"You don't know what playing is?" Alibaba said, tilting his head in confusion. "It's like, when you fool around with friends and have fun!"

"You never played with anyone where you came from?" the other boy asked, you learned later that his name was Cassim.

"What's… 'Fun'?"

The two boys looked at each other, sharing an accomplice stare before turning to you and taking your hands.

"C'mon, we'll show you!"

Years later, your sister fell to an illness and withered away. Your friends weren't really your friends anymore, and everything started resembling to what it was like when you still lived in the commoner grounds of Balbadd. Everyone was shutting you out. No one talked to you. No one bothered to look your way.

No one needed you.

Alone, and lost, you started seeing the wrong people. You started raiding and stealing, sometimes killing, but only when you had to. But most of all, you served as a torturer for some shady people whom you've never even seen the face of. Not that they saw your either, but you weren't shaking clean hands left and right, you knew that.

You moved along with a carriage to another country, a remote city when you felt that your identity was on the verge of being discovered, and started anew. That's when you met him again.

(◉Θ◉)

Unlike the others, I think that this backstory will be used for both the Alibaba and Aladdin chapters.  
>If that's not the case you'll see an introduction chapter for Aladdin.<br>Thanks for reading.


End file.
